Fun and games
by The-geeky-cauldron
Summary: Mainly spitfire/waltermis whatever you want to call it. A fair bit of chalant. A mention of supermartian. So artemis and kidflash play truth or dare and this leads on to a series of events happening to them. T because i'm paranoid.


"Hey arty, is that what i think it is" kidflash laughed as he saw artemis ,in not much other than short shorts and a vest top, sitting on her bed with a notebook and pen in hand. Kidflash stepped forward swiping at the notebook, blushing slightly at her appearance.

"Kid idiot get the hell off" artemis hissed at kidflash, becoming very aware of her clothing choice.

"But why can't i read it, what juicy gossip is in there?" Kidflash teased.

"Nothing that important"

"Well why can't i see it then"

"It has personal stuff in there"

"Fine, fine but talking of personal shouldn't you cover up more" kidflash asked.

"My bedroom my dress code" artemis glared.

"Well if thats the case..." Kidflash stated started to lift the hem of his shirt then tugging it off.

Artemis ogled at him for a few seconds, then blushing at his toned torso. "Well um...er wally"

"Oh so i'm wally now am i" kidflash smirked.

"Well i have called you it before haven't i" artemis snapped back

"Honestly...no its normally west, kidflash, kid idiot of some other variant of my superhero name" kidflash grinned

"Oh...well...why did you come here in the first place?"

"Oh right yeah the rest of the team are out, were the only people here" at this point he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "and i was lonely and bored"

"What do you want me to do about it" artemis questioned sneaking glances at his bare stomach.

"I don't really know what about a game"

"Yeah sounds like fun"

"Ok truth or dare?"

"Oh no no i'm not playing that" artemis refused.

"Well its truth or dare or your diary that entertains me, take your pick".

"Fine truth"

"Hmmmm who was your first date?"

"Oh um no one.." Artemis blushed avoiding eye contact.

"Oh sorry i didn't mean to assume but someone as cute as you though i thought would have had a date" kidflash grinned rubbing the back of his neck.

'Wait did someone as nice and kind, not to mention hot as wally just call me cute? Oh my god what did i just call wally' Artemis thought.

"Yeah well your turn"

"Oh right yeah truth"

"Who was your first kiss?" Artemis asked

"Could i choose dare instead?"

"No stop chickening out, i answered your truth"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Kidflash asked artemis nodded "well you see no one"

Artemis clearly confused "but your the biggest flirt i know!"

"Yeah i flirt but iv'e never kissed anyone ok" kidflash replied red.

"If its any constellation, wally, iv'e never kissed anyone before, like in a romantic way".

Kidflash looked at her he had had a developing crush on her for some time now, but was too stubborn to admit it-especially to robin.

Artemis blushed at giving away information like this to her crush, the one that zatanna and m'gann would never stop teasing her about.

"So um" artemis coughed breaking the moment between them "my turn then"

"Oh right yes um if you had to date a member from our team who would it be"

"Well superboy is fit and all but he has no emotion really, robin is a little immature-plus him and zatanna will be together soon, kalder is way to serious...so it would be you know..." Artemis blushed.

"Me.."

"Yeah your funny, handsome, forgiving, kind, cute..oh my god did i just say that out loud..."

"Yeah you totally just did...so i'm cute AND your ninja boyfriend then" kidflash smirked

"Oh shut up"artemis grumbled.

"Haha this is great just keep going with the list i don't have any objections"

"Oh my god this is just like the ninja boyfriend thing, you'll never let it go will you"

"Nope and you can't stop me talking about it spitfire"

"Oh really" is all kidflash heard before artemis had pressed her lips against his chapped ones, spreading warmth across her body. She pulled away leaving a speechless wally "well that shut you up, and at least now we can both say we have kissed someone"

"Errrm arty-" kidflash started before his voice cracked his face flaming as artemis hid her giggles from him behind her hand.

"Arty, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure but i'm not leaving the cave we can watch it in the main room"

"Fine" he said picking her up

"Errr wally your shirt..."

"Your everything"

"Well what if the rest walk in on us like this" she said gesturing to their clothes.

"We could watch a film in my bedroom, i have a tv" kidflash offered

"Sounds good, away we go baywatch"

"Baywatch?"

"Spitfire" artemis replied simply

* * *

><p>"Robin Bo2" was heard echoing through out the cave, startling artemis, she jumped up off wally's bed and ran back to her bedroom at a speed that impressed kidflash.<p>

"Hey Arty" m'gann and zatanna called as they walked into her bedroom "we've just been shopping, what have you been up to?"

"Oh this and that" artemis replied blushing a bit.

M'gann and zatanna looked at eachother "lock the door" m'gann said

"Rood eht kcol" zatanna said as the door swung shut

"Uhh what are you guys doing?" Artemis asked

"You're going to tell us what happened" zatanna replied

"Like i said this and that"

"Really that is why kidflash's shirt is on the floor" m'gann giggled

Artemis realised m'gann was completely right and that stupidly hot idiot had left it in there. "How the hell did that get there" artemis replied trying to sound like she had never seen it before in her life.

"Llet eht hturt" zatanna said once again.

"Wait what did you do this time" artemis asked wearily.

"I said tell the truth" zatanna smirked looking at the horror on artemis' face.

"Oh so what were you saying about this shirt" m'gann teased

"Well we were in the cave alone, wally came by and suggested we play truth or dare" artemis said not giving away specific details.

"Wait so you dared him to take his shirt off" zatanna asked

"Well not edsactly when he came by i was writing in my journal, don't you two get any ideas about looking in it, and he tried to snatch it away and i said it was personal"

"And then..." M'gann prompted.

"God i hate you two so much right now, so wally said talking of personal don't you think you should cover up more, i then said my bedroom my dress code and he took his shirt off to annoy me, you happy now" artemis sighed

"Yeah but did he actually annoy you when he took his shirt off" m'gann giggled

Artemis blushed "well maybe sort of a bit".

"So what did you do in truth or dare" zatanna asked.

"Oh well he asked me who my first date was-which was no one, then i said who was your first kiss- he said no one" artemis looked up at zatanna and m'ganns confused faces.

"But he is the biggest flirt ever" zatanna stated bluntly

"Yeah i had the same reaction zee but he said he hasen't kissed a girl, anyway he then asked me if i could date a guy on our team who would it be..."

Zatanna smirked, m'gann had her mouth hanging open slightly "and you said" m'gann asked

"Well superboy is nice but he doesn't show much emotion, no offence m'gann, robin can be a little immature at times, no offence zee," zatanna opened her mouth to say she didn't like him but artemis carried on "kaldur is a little formal so that just leaves...wally"

"Oh my god how did he react?" Zatanna asked

"Well i might have accidentally called him funny, handsome, forgiving, kind and cute out loud...so then he started saying he was cute and my ninja boyfriend, and he wouldn't stop going on about it i you know..." Artemis blushed

"You what"zatanna asked smirking

"I kissed him to shut him up" artemis said blushing "this spell of yours is evil zee"

"I can't believe you did that" m'gann replied "did you do anything else"

"Well afterwards we did go to his bedroom to watch a film but that is as much as i am telling you"

"Oh really" m'gann replied laughing

"So arty did you or did you not have a snog fest in his bedroom" zatanna asked smirking

Artemis had gone bright red" well ermm yes... Ok are you happy now because I'm gonna go return this shirt to wally"

"Awww our little arty is growing up" zatanna teased. "Rood eht kcolnu"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at them " so what were those words you said to make me tell the truth?"

"Well i just said tell the truth"

"Ok so zee do you like robin or not?" Artemis smirked

"Yes" zatanna replied clapping her hands other her mouth turning a bright red

"Well done arty" m'gann applauded.

"Next time, zee, make your spell just a little more specific, she is all yours m'gann" artemis walked off.

"Hturt eht ginllet pots" zatanna murmered.

"So you and robin then.." M'gann asked giggling.

* * *

><p>"Hey wally" robin called as he entered the bedroom<p>

"Hi rob"

"So what you been up to"

"Oh not much a bit of tv i must have dosed off because i have no idea what is on right now" kidflash looked up to see robin smirking "what are you smirking at" he asked robin suspiciously

"Oh well nothing really...unless you count artemis running, out of your bedroom about five minutes ago, like the wind when we all returned back to the cave. Come on wally just admit you like her"

"Well lets just say i did like her i would never hear the end of it from you, besides don't you have your own love life to focus on"

"W-what do you mean"robin's smirk disappeared to be replaced with a nervous smile and a red face.

"You know you and zee"

"Were only friends, wally"

The older boy laughed at robins face "robin you can say what you want but your face is totally contradicting what you are saying"

"Shut up" was the only legible reply heard

"So you gonna admit you like zee or not because i can ask her to come in here and lets see how smooth you are"

" i'll admit i like zee when you admit you like arty" robin replied his usual smirk back in place. Kidflash narrowed his eyes in return "oh yeah why are you shirtless" robin asked.

"Well it was really hot and stuffy in here so i took off my shirt"

"Yeah you can really tell how warm you are from the colour of your face". Someone knocked on the door and a relieved kidflash went and opened it.

As artemis approached wally's room she heard robin in there "ill admit i like zee when you admit you like arty". Artemis waited a while then knocked on the door when the talking seized for a few moments.

"Hey wally"

"Oh hey" kidflash said a little nervously

"Iv'e got your shirt"artemis said gesturing towards her hand.

Kidflash knew robin was smirking at this point so he decided to get back at robin.

"Thanks babe" kidflash grinned before kissing her a stunned artemis was a bit shocked but kissed back. They broke apart to robin coughing.

"Arty i really like you"

"I like you too baywatch" artemis said before walking off, totally forgetting about his shirt.

"What rob, its not like me and arty haven't kissed before" kidflash teased.

"Wait what so you did like her"

"Well duh"

"Then why didn't you say"

"Like i said i'd never hear the end of it, and you have to uphold your end of the deal"

"Yeah ok i like zee, but I'm not gonna tell her"

"Really, not even if i just recorded you saying that" kidflash smirked holding his phone high above his head playing the recording.

"I hate you, you know that"

"No you don't you'll be thanking me when you and zatanna are together"

"Why do you feel the need to do things like this"

"Your my best friend i don't want you to be lonely"

"Ha ha very funny"Robin glared at kidflash as he left the room mumbling something about zatanna.

Kidflash went back to watching his tv programme.

* * *

><p>"Hey m'gann hows it going with zatanna" artemis asked dropping wally's shirt on a chair and sitting next to zatanna.<p>

"Well she saying she said yes by accident"

"Oh come on zee, just say you like him and ill tell you something about him"

"What is it" zatanna asked.

"You'll have to admit to liking him first"

"Fine fine i like him okay"

"Great well when i was outside wally's room i overheard them and they he said i will admit to liking zee when you admit to liking arty. And he did he opened the door after i knocked said he liked me then kissed me. So clearly, wally must have made robin say he liked you after i left."

"Wow arty this is your lucky day, first you tell wally you've never been kissed, you kiss him you went to his room and he just told you he likes you." M'gann commented.

"Yeah i guess so and now i guess he will stop flirting with you too, m'gann"

"I'm gonna go find robin" zatanna said then walked off before she could be questioned further.

"Yeah i think i'm gonna go to wally and actually return his shirt this time" artemis told m'gann before picking up his shirt and walking off.

* * *

><p>"Zatanna, hey, how are you" robin asked as he saw her walking down the hallway.<p>

"Oh i'm fine, and you" she replied.

"Yeah i'm pretty good too" robin replied a blush forming under his sunglasses.

"So err did you want anything.." Zatanna asked

"Oh right uh yeah, do you want to go out sometime?"

"Yeah i'd love too. So is it like a date?" Zatanna asked blushing.

"Yeah like that" robin answered cheeks ablaze

"Great so friday at 7 then"

"Sounds great" robin gushed before walking away, not hating wally as much now.

* * *

><p>"So er wally i kinda forgot to actually give your shirt earlier" artemis said as kidflash opened the door.<p>

"Oh thanks" kidflash said taking the shirt "so do you actually want to watch tv this time?"

"Nah tv is over rated" artemis smiled sitting on his bed

"I see you changed into more clothes" kidflash smirked.

"I see you haven't" artemis replied.

Kidflash put his shirt back on "better!" He asked

"No way you looked way better with out it on" artemis teased as kidflash blushed a bit.

"Ok fine" he said pulling it off and sitting next to her in the bed. It was artemis' turn to blush this time."so arty how long have you had a thing for me then" kidflash asked smirking

"Not really that long..."

"Do i have to ask m'gann and zatanna"

"Ok ok since the simulation"

"Ohhh so since i was your ninja boyfriend"

"And that is the reason i didn't wanna say it, you idiot"

"I may be an idiot but i'm your idiot"

"Oh shut up already, so how long have you liked me then"

"Well if you had seen how distraught i was after your death in the simulation but i didn't realise of course Robin did, so i'm not that sure, so now that i know you like me can i see that diary of yours?"

"Well firstly its not a diary its a um journal and secondly the day you see it is the day Robin gets the guts to ask zee out"

"Yeah about that Arty, Robin is asking her out now, i have blackmail"

"Oh well you're still not seeing it, end of"

"Why"

"Because like i said it has personal stuff in it"

"There must be a lot about me in there"

Artemis stayed quiet whilst turning redder and redder

"Ok well baywatch you better not ever look at it without my permission otherwise..."

"Otherwise" kidflash grinned

"Well you just better not" She huffed

"Your so adorable when your angry" kidflash teased.

"Shut up baywatch"

Kidflash thought 'if she wants me to shut up i will' he started kissing her with short quick kisses all over her body, using his super speed to his advantage.

"Wally" Artemis giggled"ok fine you can talk"

"no one can resist the charm of wall-man" kidflash grinned.

"You really know how to be annoying don't you"

"what can i say its a talent" Kidflash cheekily grinned winking at her.

"but you're right, you are devilishly handsome aren't you" artemis giggled.

"arty are you ok" kidflash asked slightly concerned why was she so giggly.

"Oh yeah i'm great, you are just too damn cute, with you're amazing eyes, you're cheeky grin, you're sense of humour and not to mention those abs" artemis winked lying down on the bed bringing kidflash with her. "I don't know about you wally, but i have months worth of feelings for you bottled up waiting to be released, so c'mere" Artemis whispered in his ear planting small kisses there. Then turning to his face leaning in kissed him with everything she had.

"i knew you wanted me arty but not this bad" kidflash smirked looking at his spitfire.


End file.
